My pervert kitty
by randomnesrocks
Summary: amu has 17 and ikuto has 18 What would happen if they go to live together for accident! will they fall in love! or hate each other for ever!Amuto for ever!R&R!
1. what's going on!

**Hi everyone this is my first story!!!! Read it please you will like it!!!:)**

Ikuto: hi

Amu:hi

My pervert kitti: hi

My pervert kitti:hey guys … my first story!!!

Ikuto: I'm excited to read it!!

Amu: yes me too!!!

Ikuto: did you put flufishness seens?!

My pervert kitti: yes but in chapter 2, well there are some

Amu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My pervert kitty and ikuto:yes and you like them

Amu: n-no I-I d-don't-t!!

Ikuto: true you don't like them …YOU LOVE THEM!!!

AMU: N-OT T-TRUE!!!!

My pervert kitti: yes you do, but let's continue with the story!!!

My pervert kitty

Amu's POV

It was summer and my mom and dad where o a vacation whith ami in Cancun y was slipping it was like 12:00pm and suddenly my cell phone rang I growled but answer it it was ikuto!!! Did he lost his mind!!!!!!!!!!!? "What?"I YELLD

"Ok Mrs. Bad humor what you give me if I tell you what color your pillamas are "he said with a seductive tone in his voice-what was he thinking! calling me at 12pm just to prove he could guess the color of my pillamas?!!!!

"You can't know "I said in a you-are-crazy tone

"Your pijamas are pink "he said ok that was weird because they where pink!!! He was watching me but…WHERE WAS HE!!!?

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

And I heard a noise from my balcony…I turned around and saw him smirking I HATED THAT SMIRK IT MADE ME BLUSH ALL THE TIME!!

I got up and open the door of my balcony, what is weirder is that…HE DIDN'T SAY ANITHING HE ENTER MY ROOM AND SAW ME WITH A SMIRK O HIS FACE!!!

"Yes what do you need?"I said …no answer I asked again "what do you need?!"He didn't answer again I was about to ask again when suddenly he carried me!!! "Let me go!!!" I said …useless he continued to my bed, lend me down in the bed and then he laid down next to me saying nothing HE HUGED ME AND PULLED ME CLOSER TO HIS CHEST and…

SLEPT!!!!!!!!! What's going on with this guy!!!!????

"L-let m-m-e go!!"No answer "IKUTO LET ME GO!!!!"I YELLED but the must I struggled the most he squeezed me closer to his chest!!!!!!!! I decided not to fight and went to sleep.


	2. IKUTO!

Next chapter!!!!!

**And for al you dumies pov is point of view**

**Don't worry I didn't know until my bf told me jiji!**

My pervert kitti: hi

ikuto: yo

Amu: hi

My pervert kitti: next chapter!!!!

Ikuto:-seeing amu-and you said this would be full of amuto seens!!-Smirking-

Amu: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Ikuto and my pervert kitti:YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

My pervert kitti: and if you don't like-susurring-obviously you do –deal with it!!

Ikuto: I can't wait can we start already?

My pervert kitti: oh yeah! On with the story!

IKUTO!!!!

Amu's pov

I woke up with the sound of a "prrrr" I opened my eyes and saw ikuto …standing up next to me seeing me with a smirk in his face ,I blushed really bad ,my face was tomato red "W-what a-are y-you-u d-doing!?"I said he chuckled and said "nothing" "SHEEZ you are going to kill me one of this days" I said ,we went down to have breakfast ,just eggs and bacon "why did you came to sleep last night?"I said, no answer , I started to worry "TELL ME" I yelled "mmm…"he said

Ikuto's pov

I didn't wanted to tell her "TELL ME" she yelled "mmm…"I escaped from Ester" I said her eyes widened "what!!!!!?" "how?" she demanded she was going to worry ,I don't like her to worry I LOVE her but I didn't waned to lie to her so I said: "I jumped from the celling to a tree but I didn't calculate well and I just grabbed a tree branch that broke and I …fell, I should have used yoru" (didn't I mention there were charas… well I did now) "WHAT?!!!!!!!!"SHE YELLED … oh no, she was worried

Amu's pov

" WHAT?!!!!!!!!"I YELLED "do you have any injuries??" I said"…" no answer… "where?!"I demanded he stood up and took off his shirt he had a BIG CUT ALL OVER HIS BACK!! "Why didn't you tell me?" I said "I was tired" he said "come here ikuto" I said"suu!!!!!!!!!" I yelled "yes ,amu?"she told me

"Get the first aid box" I said

Suu went for it while I told ikuto to sit on the floor, suu came with it and I took the alcohol out "ok ,don't cry" I said he chuckled "no , I won't because I am not you" I growled and cured him

"Done"I said and started to walk upstairs ,he followed me… when we got to my room I turned around to tell him something but he suddenly grabbed my arm and he pulled me to his chest and hugged me WHITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE!!!! I blushed, obviously, "let me go you** pervert** cat!!!" "I don't feel like doing it "he said "and why do you call me a pervert?" " I don't do anything pervert to you" my eyes widened ANITHING PERVERT HE SAID? IF THAT'S NOT PERVERT, I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT IS PERVERT FOR HIM!!!I shivered at the thought " what?"he said

"Nothing" I said " mmm can you let me go please?" I said he chuckled but let me go

"Hey you pervert if you are going to be pervert unless tell me to be prepared" o said in a funny tone.

**2 ****hours later**

**Amu's pov**

**WHAT WAS GOING ON WHITH IKUTO HE IS SLEEPING!!!!!** He seemed to sleep all day long!!!! …well after an hour of seeing him sleep I got a little sleepy…I lay next to him and slept ……..

When I woke up it was 6:00pm and (obviously) he was hugging me, I was seing his face, I was kinda getting used to it but I ether ways told him "let me go" "I don't want to" he said in a seductive voice, oh so he was awake, I blushed and told him again while I tried to break his hug "IKUTO, LET ME GO!!!"

I wished I didn't say that because he turned so his face was seeing the roof and I was above him!!!

I blushed sooo bad; my face was red blood color! I was trying with all my forces to be the farest from his face as possible but I was getting tired! "IKUTOOOO!!!!!!" "YOU PERVERT CAT, LET ME GOOO!! I YELLED he stilled have the eyes closed, I couldn't take it any more my back was hurting too much

I was going to fall!! I fell and my back relaxed but with the consequences :I kissed him!!!!!!!!!!!

I thought it was going to me just a peck but it wasn't when I touched his lips I could feel sparks flowing through our lips and we started to move them.

Ikuto:-smirking- that was a perfect story!!

Amu: NO IT WASN'T I KISSED YOU!!

My pervert kitti: yeeesss!! You kissed him!! You liked it!!

Amu: n-no I-I-I d-did-dn't!!!

Ikuto:-smirking- yes you did!!!

Amu: well then if I liked YOU LIKED IT TOO!!

Ikuto:-smirking-yes

Amu:-blushing-

My pervert kitti:ok see ya!

Sorry English is not my natal language so if you find anything wrong try to understand


	3. unexpected!

**mpk:hi! sorry guys i know i didnt update like in 6 mmm months i think?**

**well, it was beacuse my computer like ... how to say it ... made BOOM!**

**ikuto:yeah sure, you are an idiot for not updating you know?**

**mpk:ikuto do you want to go to the cage?*takes out random cage***

**ikuto:no!!!**

**mpk:haha you little scary cat**

**amu:*swetdrops*you know, you two are CRAZY!**

**mpk and ikuto:hey!**

**amu:it is the truth!**

**mpk:yeah maby it is but you are crazy too XD**

**amu:NOT TRUE!**

**mpk:yes you are!**

**amu:not i'm not!**

**ikuto:*watching them fight **swetdrops*-_- well mpk dosn't own shugo chara or any brand mentioned here!**

_**unexpected!**_

_**amu's pov**_

_**i woke up with the sownd of a "prrr"but i didnt open my eyes.**_

_**i sudenly felt i wasn't in my bed,instead,this felt a litle cold and rough ,mmm what**_

_**could it be?i started opening my eyes slowly and when i finaly did ... I WAS IN IKUTO'S CAR?!?! WTF?!?! **_

_**"WHERE AM I?!?!?!"i yelled "chill out amu..i am not kidnaping you" ikuto said.i turned araund to see ikuto driving the car.**_

_**"YOU ARE CRAZY!"i yelled "god ,stop yelling amu"he replied.**_

_**"you are a sico, i dont know why am i surpriced"i said crossing my arms over my chest. "you are SO dramatic" he said giving me a ... a... SMIRK! ahhhh! i hate his smirk ...well sometimes it is cute ,it makes me feel happy ...NO ,FOCUSAMU!**_

_**" oh and I almost forgot, where are we going?" I asked.**_

_**"to sixflags"he said.**_

_**my eyes widened "Six flags?"i asked**_

_**'i hated six flags since I was 9 **_

_flashback_

_I was with my mom heding twards the roller coaster ._

_I was so exited to go on that ride cuz my cousin had told me it was very fun._

_finaly we reached the entrance and,for our benefit there was no line!_

_"yes!" I wispered and pulled my mom to the black and white cars._

_i got on the first one and my mom on the second one._

_One minute later I heard the sound of the rails crashing with the wheels...the ride had begun. _

_The car was moving fast,up,down,left,right,all I could see was a bolt of black and white running in all directions._

_Then it came I, could barely see it ,it was enormous,maby the bigest thing i've seen in my life , It was an enormous drop _

_My knees started to tremble and all I coluld do was scream "MOMY SAVE ME!"._

_End of flashback_

_**"amu?"I heard**_

_**"Amu?"I heard again,I coulden't help it ,I was very drowned into my own thoughts.**_

_**"Amu!"ikuto yelled ,I came back to real life and turned my head to look at him.**_

_**"what?",was the onley intelligent thing i could say.**_

_**he laughed "geeze amu,what were you thinking about?"**_

_**I flushed and he smirked.**_

_**"here we are " he said getting off the car and opening the door for me .**_

_**"thanks"i said ,blushing**_

_**"ok"he said "lets go".**_

_**we where walking through the park and then he said "where do you want to go first?"**_

_**"mmm... I-I d-don't k-k-know"i said.**_

_**"are wou scared of big roller coasters?"he said with a smirk on hi face.**_

_**"o-of c-coarse n-not!" I said.**_

_**"why are you stuttering then,huh?"he said.**_

_**"c-cuz I a-am cold?"i try to lie.**_

_**"geez amu you are a terrible liar"he said.**_

_**that wass the last thing we said ,for 1 hour**_

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

_**"hey I know where to go next" he said.**_

_**we had been riding baby rides like the teecups hour.**_

_**"let's go to the biggest roller coster!"he said.**_

_**no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,on,no,no,on,on,no please no!**_

_**"um i feel a little sick ,why don't you go and I wait you here?"I said trying to lie again.**_

_**"don't tell me that you are scared of big roller coasters!"he said and started laughing.**_

_**"no i a-am n-not!"i said.**_

_**"then get on the ride"he attacked.**_

_**"FINE i'll go"i said.**_

_**IKUTO'S POV.**_

_**she is so easy to convince!**_

_**we walked in complete silence ,well except for amu,her knees were trembling so hard that I could hear it! (a,n:mpk:jaja baka! amu:hey!).**_

_**we finaly reached the entrance and there was a normal line.**_

_**------30 minutes later------**_

_**FINALY! we were about to enter when amu started freaking out.**_

_**AMU'S POV**_

_**"NO! I DON'T WANT TO ENTER!! AHHHHHH!"I yelled.**_

_**all the people around us were seeing us like crazy!**_

_**ikuto ignored me and the people and piked me up bridal-style to the black and white cars!**_

_**"put me down!"I yelled.**_

_**"no"he said a little annoyed .**_

_**and then he let me down in the small car and he sat next to me.**_

_**one moment latter I heard again the horrible sound of the rails craching with the wheels.. oh no! the ride had begun...**_

----------------END---------------

_**mpk:Mua ha ha ha ha! clify! **_

_**amu:I don't like this chapter! why do I have to get on that roller coaster?!**_

_**ikuto:cuz I said so**_

_**amu:yup!..wait a minute ..wou don't rule over me!**_

_**ikuto: yes I do!**_

_**amu:no you don't! you are a mea-**_

_**ikuto:silence!**_

_**amu:......**_

_**ikuto:see?**_

_**ikuto and amu:*still fighting***_

_**mpk:*swetdrops*wierdos...oh well! I will update sooner If I get 100 or more reiews! ok? well ..see ya!**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**1**_

_**V**_


	4. last day of summer

**Mpk: hi! I had no inpiration on writing but i tried so… here it is!**

**Yoali:*glaring at mpk*grrrrrrrr...**

**Mpk:what?**

**Yoali:you didn't update in sooooooOooOOoo long that I hate you!!!!! !!!!!!!**

**Mpk:*sweatdrops*yeah sure…whatever…so! I am going to introduce you to yoali! yay! **

**Ikuto:*bursts out laughing*I…jaja…still...can't believe that ..you'r..scared of…roller coasters! **

**Amu:*pouting*ikuto! Jerk! Idiot!...*continue insulting ikuto***

**Mpk:hey! You aren't listening! Say-hi-to-yoali! Ok?^-^**

**Ikuto:no**

**Amu:hi!**

**Mpk:ikuto ya want to go into the cage again?#-#**

**Yoali: *takes out random axe!*ikuto!**

**Ikuto:…what?**

**Yoali:*an evil and crazy smirk appears across her face***

**Mpk:ikuto?**

**Ikuto:yeah?**

**Mpk:you better run kukukukukukukuku!**

**Ikuto:*sweatdrops*kuku-ku?**

**Mpk:yup!**

**Ikuto:HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*runs like mad***

**Yoali:haha baka!**

**Mpk:it was a fake axe wasn't it?**

**Yoali:yup…I am hungry…where is ikuto?yummm!**

**Mpk:yoali what did I told you about eating or attacking people with fake axes? **

**Yoali:*pouting*you are not fun!**

**Mpk:*ignoring yoali*amu since you didn't talk in this chat…DISCLAIMER OR I'LL MAKE YOALI ATTACK YOU WITH A REAL AXE!**

**Amu:*shivering*mpk doesn't own shugo chara in any way!**

Hate roller coasters!

**AMU'S POV.**

We were walking around the theme park ,..well I was actually being carried bridal-style by ikuto, but I was too dizzy to protest.

Maybe ikuto knew that 'cuz he was saying something about me being such a scaredy cat and things like that but I didn't want to hear him. (a/n: mpk: yeah ,sure. amu: hey!)

Although his voice sounds like angels singing! Wait…WHAT?! GOSH AMU STOP THINKING WEIRD! (a/n: yeah amu! don't think weird …if possible..haha! amu:haha..wait..NO! mpk: baka! haha!)

"amu are you ok? You haven't protested of me carrying you…"ikuto said with a innocent face (a/n:that's weird ..he is the less innocent character in shugo chara… or even IN WHOLE EARTH!. Ikuto: no ,I am the second less innocent person in the whole world. Mpk:…???...who's the first one? ikuto: you of : damn! Toushe!(sp?)

"yeah,I only feel..a little dizzy ,can you put me down?"I said.

He let me down but he grabbed my arm just in case I'll lose balance.

"ikut-to…i-I don-n't feel…urk…wel-l and I'm tierd and I tomorrow school starts so I have to get ready"I said so we walked to the car and drove all the way back to my home.

He led me into my room and left .

So I just started to pack everything ,cuz tomorrow I had to go my new college in Miami! This will be great I will be far from everybody! exept for my friends cuz they are going to! yay!

**Mpk:…hehe…**

**Yoali and ikuto:*glaring at her***

**Amu:*sweatdroping*umm…eto…why is anyone saying something?**

**Ikuto:*hisses***

**  
yoali:what a LITTLE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:*hisses again***

**Mpk: ups …hehe see ya later! If I am still alive for later hehe…**

**Ikuto and yoali:*start walking towards mpk with real axes*wahahahahaha!**

**Mpk:HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*RUNS OUT LIKE MAD***

**Amu:-_-' bye**


End file.
